suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Riah the Plight of the Sands
*"Ah Renekton, I hope you haven't gotten soft." ;Taunting *"Nasus - alive I see." ;Taunting *"Diana, still clinging to the light in the dark?" | damage = | toughness = | control = | mobility = | utility = | difficulty = | health = | health regen = | mana = | mana regen = | energy = | energy regen = | range type = | attack range = | attack damage = | attack speed = | armor = | magic resist = | move speed = | unit radius = | origin = | class = | ability name = | ability description = }} Describe your champion! Lore It was a different time when the Talisman of Ascension elevated Riah. One of the first, Riah ascended during a time when the fledgling empire needed leadership. Before the city of Shurima, when the Talisman floated aloft in a barren desert, Riah was a humble shepherd. I actually had a decent paragraph of lore for Riah but I've misplaced it. General premise is that power caused a great leader to, in time, become a tyrant. A new Ascendant rose to defeat him. Abilities Riah takes a bite out of the target enemy, dealing magic damage. If Thirst scores the killing blow, Riah heals for a percentage of their maximum health. The percentage is always 30% against minions and monsters. |leveling = 50 / 85 / 120 / 155 / 190 |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 |range = 475 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Riah binds surrounding enemy minions and lesser monsters to his will for 10 seconds, up to a cap. Enslaved minions deal modified damage and their damage is credited to Riah. |description2 = All of Riah's slaves gain 30% bonus attack speed whenever Riah attacks one of them, stacking up to 3 times. |leveling = 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 26 + (7.5 × Riah's level) |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 |range = 450 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = *Enslaved units behave like , and gain 25% AOE Mitigation. * Riah's attacks against slaves do not benefit from his bonus AD and cannot critically strike, but will apply on-hit effects. * Enslaved units become flagged as friendly to Riah's allies and as enemy to Riah's enemies. * Enslaved units are worth gold to their former allies - so be sure to secure the last hit for yourself or you may end-up behind on gold. }} Riah hurls an ethereal chain forward that binds to the first enemy hit, dealing physical damage and pulling them half of the distance toward Riah; leaving them immobilized for a further 0.5 seconds. |leveling = 60 / 105 / 150 / 195 / 240 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = |notes = }} Riah surrounds himself in darkness, gaining health and the bonus movement speed of From The Darkness for 15 seconds. For the duration, Riah deals magic damage to nearby enemies. Enemies damaged by the shadows lose their shared vision and their sight radius decreases by 50 with each second of damage. This effect expires after 4 seconds of not taking damage. |leveling = 200/ 400 / 800 37 / 59 / 81 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Recommended items Skins Tips Trivia Patch history ;Previous Abilities * Riah blasts the target enemy with false visions, corrupting their judgement. For the next few seconds, his target will follow Riah around and attack Riah's attack target (gaining the ability to target its allies). The duration is always 5 seconds if Riah targets a minion or monster. * Riah damages and slows nearby enemies by 35% for 1.5 seconds, and applies a stacking mark for 6 seconds. At 5 stacks the mark is consumed and the target is knocked down, dealing physical damage and stunning them for 1 second. * Riah slows the target's movement speed by 35% for 5 seconds. If the target moves over 900 units while slowed they are knocked down, dealing physical damage and stunning them for 1.5 seconds. * Riah surrounds himself in darkness, gaining health and the bonus movement speed of From The Darkness for 15 seconds. For the duration, enemies within the shroud do not share their vision with their allies; and enemies outside the shroud cannot see into it. Gallery Category:Shurima